Until The End Of Our Time
by Flen99
Summary: What if Bulma, the genuis of DBZ, made her way into our world? What if the furst person she meets is Donald Trump? Watch, as they wrap the world around their fingers.
1. UTEOOT 1

I am sorry

UTEOOT Chapter 1

I entered Vegeta and I's bed. He turned to me when I fully got under the cover.

"I don't understand why you want every person to have access to dimensional travel." Vegeta says, I roll my eyes as we seek comfort in each other's arms.

"I think that is way better than my initial plan of having everyone be able to time travel." I responded. Vegeta scoffed. We both remained silent from that point. My husband's lack of support aside, I am very pleased with myself. Tomorrow I will finish up my work on my world traveling-machine. It'll be my first step towards allowing millions of people across the world to have their eyes opened to amazing possibilities.

* * *

"Wake up!" I hear Vegeta shout. I open my eyes and see him with a very annoyed look on his face. I feel some hunger in my stomach, and I start to think that he wanted me up so we can all have breakfast, I mean, if I'm hungry, he must be starving.

"Thanks for waking me up before having the bots cook for you." I thank Vegeta. His annoyance seems to decrease.

'Trunks and Kakarot's brat broke something in your lab. I think it was related to your crazy project."

I feel intense fear in my heart. While I'm capable of making incredibly intelligent bots, I do have human staff and apprentices. I have no doubt that trunks alone could protect me from the potential explosion that machine could cause, but I have doubts that the other normal people could be protected as well.

"Follow me!" I shout at Vegeta. I quickly put on my slippers and rush to the teleporter outside our room. I walk outside the teleporter and Vegeta follows. I see my son and Goten trying to fix the situation. The machine has purple electricity sparking through it. That is bad, real bad. The room is so hot, but I need to try to turn this thing off!

"Mom, I'm so sorry! Turn this thing off!" Trunks shouts.

"Bulma, I don't want this thing to go boom!" Goten cries out. I make my way to the machine, but the two are in my way. I was about to tell the to move out the way, but Vegeta grabs them both and throws them into the teleporter. He turns to me and rolls his eyes.

"I'll make sure they don't interfere." I give him a nod of gratitude. I run up to the machine, and before I can do anything, I see a purple flash.

* * *

"..ey, hey, hey!" I hear someone saying. I slowly open my eyes, my entire body is sore. I see a blonde haired man, dressed nicely in a black suit with a red tie.

"Hey, stranger, are you alright?" He asked. I groan, I was on the floor, and I start to stand. His hand extends down to me, I smile at him, and he helps me up. I remember what I was doing earlier, the machine. It must of exploded, and instead of killing me, it sent me here, wherever here is.

"I am ok, I guess. Nice room you have here." I tell the man. He smiles.

"Do you know where you are?"

"No, did you see me get here? What was it like?"

"You just showed up, with a crack of purple lightning. Scariest thing I've ever seen." He laughed.

"Sorry about that, my son and his friend messed up my dimension machine." I explained.

"Hm, I would like to know about your dimension, unless you are a secret scientist who somehow doesn't know who I am while living on this planet." He said jokingly. I laughed.

"No, I really have no clue who you are. And I really don't belong here. So, are you important, like, a celebrity?" I ask. His following proud smile sent a pleasant shiver down my spine.

"I am Donald J. Trump, president of the United States of America. The most power country on this planet called Earth." He boasted. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, I am Bulma Briefs. I am a top class genius who has made time machines and just a lot of creative stuff. My inventions are usually a success, so don't let me accidentally ending up in your office fool you." I say. He gives me an appraising look.

"Well, I imagine that this will be a situation where you will need to try and recreate the machine that sent you here. As the leader of my country, the resources to do so can't be freely given." He says.

"I'm sure I be of some usage to a handsome man like you." I say. I feel myself grow embarrassed as I realized something. I was attracted to this man. So much so, to where I was subconsciously acting like an easy slut, obviously rubbing my thighs together and stepping closer to this man while raising my chest so that they were easier to notice. And notice them he did. We stepped closer to each other, and I felt his hand slide down my arm. This made me hornier than I had ever been before in my entire life, so I couldn't restrain the moan that escaped my mouth. He looked at me and grinned.

"I will need you to prove that intelligence you claim to have. So I will have some of my guys set up a test. Don't know how I'll explain you being here to them." He says, pinching my left nipple through my robe. No longer being able to contain myself, I slam my body into his and start rubbing my self up and down on him, I want to have him.

"God, you are amazing." I moan out loud. I feel his erection poking me.

"You seem rather eager." He laughs. He lifts my chin up, and I see his lovely lips come closer to my face. Are lips connect, and I feel an intense hunger wash over me. I grab hold of his face, and force my tongue into his mouth. He responds appropriately, and reaches down to grab my butt. I start grinding against the erection hidden in his pants, while trying to suck his life force through his mouth. He pushes me against a wall, as he takes off my sleeping robe.

Needless to say, one thing led to another.


	2. UTEOOT 2

I know this is the worst concept I've ever had, but this amuses me. So much so, that I doubt I'll feel like quitting this due to a severe sense of incompetence. I mean, it is just a wonderful joke for my self joy.

After these first few chapters, there won't be anymore sex scenes. I just want these first two chapters to destroy the chances of someone thinking this will be the most sensible story around. I will aim for there to be legitimate story, just not anything past a 5/10. Honestly, a 5/10 would be nearly impossible.

Until The End Of Our Time Chapter 2

I felt so empty as Donald removed his tongue from my mouth. So I opened my closed eyes to see what he was doing. He was given my now nude form the sexiest, most pussy wettining look I had ever seen. He began to pull down his pants and undies to reveal a fat, 8-inch cock. I slumped against the wall he had pushed me against earlier. My legs were quivering, I could not believe this. My attraction to this man is ridiculous. I feel liquid making it's way down my legs.

"If you want my dick, get on your knees, and suck it." He said. The feelings of love and lust in my chest, as my heart's beating threatened to shatter my ear drums, made me realize that this may be the best day of my life.

I fell forward, eyes locked onto the sight of his lovely cock. I crawled hastily towards him, I gently wrapped my hands around his shaft and to the best of my ability, I started pumping his fat, lovely white cock till it became fully erect. This massive 10-inch slong will go nicely in my hot cunt, after I do as he demanded, of course. I peck the tip of his dick, using my right hand to continue pumping his shaft, and using my left hand to fondle his massive balls.

"Yeah, come one, I want more." He moaned. I grinned, and started licking every piece of his tip. Slowly sliding my tongue across it, making sure to pay attention to the pee hole. I eventually turned into a thirsty dog, lapping at his tip without pause. Not wanting to tease him too much, I took my lips, and start slowly kissing his tip. Naturally, it didn't take long for me to start sucking. His fat dick stretched my jaw to the max. Luckily for us, due to Vegeta having a pretty decent tool, Donald's length will be no issue.

Donald was making so many sexy, grunting sounds, that I giggled while deep thrusting his cock. Remembering something I would do for my husband when he made really happy, I slammed my mouth to the base of his shaft and started humming violently. Donald swore as I pumped his delicious cock with my vibrating throat.

"Get ready." He grunted. Just 3 seconds later, Donald unleashed a massive load of cum into my throat. I couldn't really taste it. I just felt it being launched down into my stomach. Yet another blissful shiver shot down my spine as I slid my mouth off of Donald's still hard penis. I looked up at him with what I'm sure looked like a pleasing expression. He laughed, and pointed at his desk. I got up from my knees, and bent over his desk.

"Please, use my pussy as a cock sleeve." I begged, shaking my rear at him.

"Will do." The anticipation I felt was nerve wracking. His hand rested on my naked butt cheek. My legs shook as I moaned. Such a simple action, yet still more physical pleasure than I ever felt with my husband.

"I know it may be rude, but I'll skip the extra." Donald said. I didn't know what he meant, till I felt his fingers stretch out my pussy, and his dick being slammed into me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Not in pain, but pure ecstasy. He was relentless. Roughly pounding in and out of me. My vision was blurring from the pleasure overload. Eventually, I loosely remember the feeling of slot of stuff in my cunt, pouring down my leg, and the feeling of something hot and hard piercing my virgin anus. That feeling was the last thing I remembered.

I had passed out. The pleasure overriding my senses. When I had awoken, a lot had happened. Donald's protection and wife were outside his office door during our sex session. As his wife entered his office, furious, he searched through my sleeping robe, and found some gadgets that I always kept on hand. He randomly pressed a capsule, and one of my service robots popped out. Apparently, there was a camera in his office. My strange appearance was seen by more than just him. After awaking, and having events explained to me, I was given a room to sleep and get cleaned up in. They expected me to showcase all my gadgets at a testing site. I was all to eager to agree with their demands. This was Donald's country, and as I realized when I woke up, I love Donald J. Trump, and true lovers, share everything. So why not share my knowledge with the members of my new found country?


	3. UTEOOT 3

Go check out my other stories. 2 of them are actual stories that I may or may not finish. A lot of people, by my standards, have taken an interest in those stories, so I am trying to figure out where I'm going with them.

UTEOOT Chapter 3

"You are Bulma Briefs. You are an accomplished scientist who has accomplished suck achievements such as: time travel, dimension travel, space travel across enormous distances, and the creation and repair of cyborgs and robots alike. Of which, you claim to be far superior to the robotics we have shown our world to have manufactured." A black man in a suit said. Bored, I nodded. He stood and pointed his hand to a room that had a glass panel in one of its walls. The glass was likely for the purpose of seeing me use my gadgets.

"If you would." His calm voice mock asked. Mock asked, because nothing I have been asked to do has been a request. The room had a black table in it. On top of that table was a brief case that held a lot of my capsules. I stood and entered room, passing by an armed soldier.

"Start small." I heard the same voice speak over the room's intercom system. I rolled my eyes and huffed. I reach for a capsule that contained a hand held gaming device I rarely played. Clicked its button and poof, my device is in my hand. I continue going through multiple things, tools, motorcycles, and, after receiving permission, weapons and robots. I have made a lot of weapons.

My favorite weapon is one that I used Majin Buu to make. His body magically regrows, and can do so quite violently. So a piece of him is in this gun, it shoots out a long needle. In this needle is a piece of buu. The needle stays connected to the gun via buu's stretchiness. So, that part of buu is conditioned to respond to specific stimuli and commands. It will enter whatever it hits and grow itself from within them. Before separating it self from the needle and making sure to still leave a lot of buu essence within my weapon. With this miniature buu, I could probably take over this world.


End file.
